


Evil Joker Gives Makoto Niijima a Brutal Wedgie 'Punishment'

by BrookeChiang



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abandonment, Mementos, hanging wedgie, wedgie torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: A evil AU Joker plots a diabolical wedgie to make Makoto suffer... (Also, I don't think Mementos works the way I describe it in this story, but makes for convenient plot device. At the very least, people still need to breathe in Mementos, yeah? They can still drown and stuff, right?)
Kudos: 4





	Evil Joker Gives Makoto Niijima a Brutal Wedgie 'Punishment'

Makoto Niijima groaned groggily as she came to, still heavily disoriented. "Where... am... I?"

She tried to sit up, but all she managed to do was roll over in an undignified manner. "Oof!" She gritted her teeth in pain as the weight of her upper half rammed her breasts into the desk she lay on.

Her eyes flew open in shock as she realized her hands and feet were tied up and stuck behind her back. "What- no- what!"

Panicking, she thrashed about, tumbling off the desk and painfully hitting the floor on her side.

"Careful now," A sinister voice stated coldly. "I see you're finally awake, Miss Student Council President."

"Wha- what-" She glimpsed the man sitting in the dark corner shortly before he rose and came into view. "You! Akira Kurisu... I should've known better than to trust a delinquent! So you were a Phantom Thief, just like I thought!"

"That's right. The leader, in fact," Akira confirmed coolly. "However, you trying to rat me out. That's really uncool- that's why I have to silence you."

Makoto felt a horrible chill run down her back at the words, but she tried to maintain calm. "M- My sister is a famous prosecutor! S-She will find me! And you'll be in deep trouble then! B-But if you let me go now, I won't tell anyone! Deal?"

Akira laughed derisively at Makoto's bravado. "Do you think I can trust you now? Besides, you really have no idea what your situation is now. This is a place your sister will never find you! Well, though, I suppose if she finds her way to Mementos somehow, that would be quite interesting on its own..."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Makoto demanded, totally confused. "Mementos? Where are we?"

"It'll be too long to explain to you now. Just know that we're not in the physical world you know. This is where I buried the bodies of Kamashido and Madarame, after all, and they haven't been found."

"So you did kill them!" Makoto exclaimed. "After you forced them to confess all that crap!"

"Oh, don't misunderstand. They were only targeted because they were truly guilty of those crimes. They deserved to die."

"So... Ann, Ryuji... and that Yusuke kid. They helped you kill them?"

"So you even knew about Yusuke, huh?" Akira chuckled. "I suppose not much escapes you, does it? And no, they just helped me expose the crimes. As far as they're concerned, Kamashido and Madarame's disappearance is just as much a mystery to them as it is to everyone else. Well, I supposed the man with the black mask provides a convenient culprit to lay the blame on, whoever he is..."

"You're a monster..." Makoto looked repulsed. "The mental shutdowns, are they your work too?"

"First off, no, not the mental shutdowns. That's not my M.O. It's some guy with a black mask, or so I've heard- I'm sure I'll figure out the culprit behind that in time as well. As for Kamashido and Madarame- well, someone's got to take out the trash of society," Akira shrugged, nonplussed. "Who else is going to do it? The law? The police? The courts? All corrupt and useless. You, on the other hand, Makoto are innocent. But you poked your nose into the wrong business, and you were too dogged, too persistent. Trying to call the police was the last straw- I had to deal with you once and for all."

"So you'll kill me to? For getting in your way?! Is that it?" Makoto shouted, even as her heart pounded in terror. Was this it? How she was going to die? Like this? I'm- so sorry, Sae, Dad...

"I'd prefer to avoid that for now, but I can't let you go, and you know way too much already. So I'll keep you confined in this room, and find a way to... break you. And I've got the perfect way." He strode up to her and reached into the front of her skirt to grab hold of her underwear. "Say, Makoto, you ever had a wedgie before?"

Makoto felt herself shiver at the thought of all the various wedgies Sae had subjected her to. "No, you can't-!"

"It's a simple way to make you suffer without my personal involvement. Here, the laws of physics and science don't quite apply. Or biology, for that matter. So you won't need to eat or drink to survive, or need to urinate or defecate, so long as you don't think about it. And these panties won't ever rip."

"That- that doesn't make any sense!" Makoto exclaimed. "Just let me go already! Please?"

"But pain..." Akira droned on. "I heard a quote- from a movie or something- about how pain is 'all in the mind'. Funny thing, that." He finished stringing a pulley rope through the front of her panties. The rope ran up to a wheel on the ceiling, and down to a massive metal counterweight sitting on another table.

"Have mercy! Please, no!" Makoto begged, panicking.

" 'Enjoy' your time in wedgie hell!" Akira pushed the counterweight off the table and it fell straight to the ground... and the other side of the pulley went straight up.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Makoto shrieked as a brutal frontal wedgie sliced right between her pussy lips and launched her into the air, where she wriggled, suspended helplessly.

All of her body weight now pushed her privates against her underwear, and even the modest fabric felt like sandpaper. Makoto screamed until her throat was sore, and broke into pained babbling, pleading for mercy.

Akira was unmoved. "You'll just have to get used to it. Days, weeks, months. Even years. Who knows how long you'll be trapped like this. When I've finally had my revenge, and uprooted this corrupt system, maybe I'll come free you. Or if I'm confident your mind is probably so broken you can't tattle anymore. Goodbye for now."

"No! No, please...!" Makoto begged huskily as Akira walked out the door and sealed the chamber behind him. Makoto was in so much pain already, her mind and crotch could surely not survive years of this torture!

Surely, if she tried hard enough, she could break this wedgie and escape? Well no, she would still be trapped in this room- but at least she would be free of this excruciating suffering. But even if it worked, this plan would really hurt like hell. In an effort to break the panties, Makoto tried to lunge forward and downward, throwing her weight and momentum against her own underwear.

She screamed in agony and tears welled up in her eyes- it felt like she had just been stabbed in the vagina. But she was persistent. The next time, she tried to throw her momentum straight downward- and screamed again, as it felt like she'd been speared in both of her holes. She tried a few more times, each time causing more and more horrible pain. Her throat was hoarse from sounds of agony, yet the panties showed no sign of tearing. Her sensitive clit still felt like it was being crushed against her body, though now having been subject to blunt trauma and rubbed raw. She sobbed in hopeless despair.

Makoto's body told her it was exhausted, and she wanted desperately to sleep. But, problem was, it was impossible to truly sleep under the constant pain, though her mind did face in and out throughout that first night. At times, her body weight shifting, or sudden hypogenic jerks, would floss her pussy anew, causing her to jerk awake, screaming.

Within a few days, Makoto's mind was already beginning to slip, which as far as she was concerned, was a mercy. Her glazed, unfocused eyes stared blankly as she could do little more than moan in helpless agony. Her world had become little more than this room, and the constant, unrelenting pain between her legs.


End file.
